Phineas and Mario: Save Summer
Phineas and Mario: Save Summer is an over hour long crossover with an identical plot to the Save Summer special in the real series. The plot has Doofenshmirtz and Bowser's latest "inator" moves the earth, therefore, making summer doomed. Now, Phineas, Mario and their friends must save summer before it's too late. Entire Plot Act I The story begins as a letter from Peach drops on screen saying, "Dear Mario, Please come to the castle. There's something going on with Bowser. He's been quiet lately. Yours truly, Princess Peach." Mario arrived in Toad Town where a celebration is going on. Peach comes out and tells him about Bowser, on what's going on. Mario then sees one of Bowser's Doomships on its' way, and at the helm is Bowser's son, Bowser Junior. He tells Mario that he'll be taking Peach to another world. More doomships came with more Mario enemies, Kamek and the Koopalings. Two of the doomships come around Peach and throw a net one each side catching her and taking her through the portal. Mario sees his brother, Luigi, coming his way. Mario explained the situation and Luigi decides to jump into the portal and save Peach. Just as Mario and Luigi jump in the portal, a green dinosaur named Yoshi and a Toad jump in behind them. Meanwhile, Phineas and the gang are putting on a rocking concert in Danville Park in celebrating "Summer All Over the World" But they also play simultaneously in places like London, Paris, the Swiss Alps, Tokyo, Millennium Park in Chicago, and Antarctica. They explain that they are implementing Ferbographic technology to project their images all over the world and are actually doing a virtual concert in their own backyard. Just as Phineas introduces Perry he disappears. Carl is driving Perry and Major Monogram to the O.W.C.A. graduation event. Monogram receives a message from his superior, Colonel Contraction, who is a little surprised that the event will be shared with another event in the same ballroom, but he's still bringing the cake. Contraction warns Monogram that his position is at stake if anything goes wrong. The doomships from Mario's universe arrive there, as well as Mario and Luigi. They sneaked on and defeat all the troops and enter the room holding Peach. She was glad to be saved, but Kamek walks in behind them. He introduces them to their creation which is not seen onscreen and Bowser is standing right behind them. He tosses them into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, not knowing so. Bowser is worried if that could be their downfall. At the Knights of Danville Hall, Doofenshmirtz is disappointed that Norm registered the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards in a shared ballroom, but happy that he registered it under a covert name. It is soon revealed that both O.W.C.A and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are sharing the same ballroom. The O.W.C.A agents cheer too loudly for Doofenshmirtz to introduce the awards, and Doofenshmirtz shouts loudly. Monogram decides to go to the other space and give them a piece of his mind, until they find out they're sharing the space with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. A huge country-western style street fight between the two organizations breaks out. Bowser and Kamek arrive at the fight and decide to recruit L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for their evil plan. Then Kamek ask why L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is called that, Bowser thinks it's short for something. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi look for help and they run into Yoshi and Toad who followed them there. After the four team up, a fat plumber and his skinny taller brother growled at them behind them. It was Mario and Luigi's evil copies, Wario and Waluigi. The four plumbers begin to fight as Yoshi and Toad watch. Meanwhile, Linda gives Candace her box of old stuff from the attic. Linda insists to her daughter that she could have gotten the box herself, but Candace makes an excuse about not doing it. Linda surmises that her daughter still has arachnophobia, which Candace attempts to deny, but gets jittery when she thinks she sees a spider in the box. Linda shows her that it is only a butterfly-shaped hair clip. Linda then informs Candace that she and Lawrence are going spelunking in a cave, since her father found a Groupon for a spelunking "journey of self-discovery". As always, she tells Candace that she is in charge. Back on the ground, Mario and Luigi win their battle. Wario asks why Mario always win and Mario says that he has to do what's right and then offers him to team up with him. Wario and Waluigi sadly agree and the six run off to the Knights of Danville Hall where Bowser is holding Peach. The fight continues there and Bowser takes Peach to the top of the room when Mario and his team come in. Bowser battles Mario until Colonel Contraction finally arrives at the ballroom and is surprised when he sees the results of the fight. Mario knew that this could mean trouble, but Bowser kicks him back and runs out with the princess. Mario and the others run off after him in his doomship. Since Monogram lost the security deposit on the ballroom, Contraction fires Monogram, taking the first "M" from his uniform as well as his mustache. Contraction assigns Carl as the temporary Provisional Unpaid Major-in-Charge, and gives Major-in-Charge Carl Monogram's old mustache. As the O.W.C.A. agents salute and hum "The Battle Hymn of the Republic", Monogram leaves the Knights of Danville Hall with his head high and his heart broken. Back in her bedroom, Candace goes through her box and finds a lot of Ducky Momo and princess-themed nostalgia. Suddenly, she comes upon a videocassette labeled "For: Future Candace!" that she does not seem to remember. She goes into the backyard and unintentionally joins the virtual global concert while asking Phineas how to watch the video. Phineas tells his sister that their father keeps a universal video player in the garage. She thanks him and tells him to continue their "non-bustable activity". At the Tri-State State Park Donkey Caverns, Linda and Lawrence find out from the nebbish spelunking tour guide that there actually is no self-discovery on the tour. The brochure said "Inner Spelunking with Soul", but it should have said "Inner Spelunking with Saul", since the tour guide's name is Saul. Candace finds the universal video player and puts the video in. She finds that it is a video she and Stacy recorded when she was five years old. Five-year-old Candace tells Future Candace that she had a great summer but was unable to do everything she wanted and made a list of things for Future Candace to do. This list includes inventing a new ice cream flavor, winning a first grade spelling bee and riding a unicorn. Young Stacy then tells Young Candace not to forget to include overcoming her fear of spiders. Suddenly, Future Candace is unsure of the list. Mario and Luigi see Bowser headed toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Yoshi and the others see that the Mario Brothers have gone in the building. Meanwhile, Agent P arrives in time to be trapped in foam. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that today he is not attempting to take over the Tri-State Area. His scheme is concerning his skin. He accidentally bought a crate of SPF 120 sunscreen on sale, but he meant to get SPF 110. Rather than make the obligatory trip back to the store and return it, he got the inator Bowser made that uses the mass of Jupiter to make the Earth move further away from the sun so that he can use the SPF 120 sunscreen. Perry escapes from his trap and fights with Doofenshmirtz. At that point Mario and Luigi jump in on Bowser and battle too. When Doofenshmirtz throws Perry across the room, Perry accidentally activates the inator and the Earth starts moving away from the sun. Waluigi screams saying the sun is "shrinking" and Wario face palms. Act II Candace and Stacy feel the Earth moving. Candace asks her brother what is happening, and Phineas is not really sure. He and the gang have Irving fill in for them while they find out what happened. Irving sings the only song he knows, a campfire song about the dangers of nature that his mother taught him. Phineas discovers that the barometric pressure has gone down dramatically. He knows something further is up when he notices ducks already flying south. Baljeet suggests doing further tests with the weather using his weather balloon. Meanwhile, Candace shows Stacy the list she made. Stacy believes that Candace overcoming her arachnophobia will be the most difficult. Candace once again attempts to show she's not afraid of spiders, and is once again scared by the hair-clip that looks like a butterfly. In the caverns, Saul is just as easily scared by a salamander when Lawrence points out its gills are on the outside of its body. Mario and his friends return to Peach's Castle to find power ups to help them on their way. They get a Fire Flower, a Super Leaf, a Hammer Suit, a Tanookie Suit, a Cape Feather, a Metal Cap, a Mini Mushroom, a Mega Mushroom, a Boo Mushroom, an Ice Flower, a Rock Mushroom, a Gold Flower, and a few Double Cherries. They return to Danville afterward. At the O.W.C.A headquarters, Perry discovers that all the agents are not wearing their fedoras and acting like animals. Major-in-Charge Carl is hiding from the chaos in a kennel. Monty enters the headquarters and learns from Carl that his father was fired and Carl was promoted. Carl receives a message from Agent Squab, the French surveillance pigeon, that there was something strange in the weather and that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was gathering for a secret meeting. Monty gives Carl a pep talk and tells him to be a leader and to ask himself "What would Major Monogram do?". Carl instructs all the agents to get out into the field and Perry to go to City Hall. Monty volunteers his service as an agent, but Carl initially refuses, but then gives in. The mustache-less ex-major Monogram is now working at Mr. Slushy Dawg behind the drive-thru counter. He believes Jeremy is about to fire him and resigns before he can. But it turns out Jeremy was about to ask Monogram to clean the bathroom. Candace already completed the first three things on her list. She invented a grilled cheese flavored ice cream, she won a first grade spelling bee, and rode a unicorn (actually a donkey with a horn tied onto its head that she named "Rainbow".) However, she still refuses to overcome her fear of spiders. Meanwhile, a star named Luma arrived to Mario and asks about the weather being colder (starting to look like Fall at this point) Mario answers saying Bowser's inator did it and they need to shut it down. A voice said that it still wouldn't work. It was Rosalina, she was worried that Mario's plan won't work. Mario then comes up with a "Plan B" in which ask Phineas and Ferb for help. At Danville City Hall, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is holding a press conference to the angry Danvillians about the sudden change in the weather. When one of the citizens sees how comfy Roger's sweater looks, they storm the building. Agent P arrives to Roger's rescue and lifts him up to safety on the roof. However, suddenly Roger does not know how to get down from the roof. Mario, Luigi and Rosalina arrive at Baljeet's house and the gang, now wearing their Christmas attire. Mario tells them part of the situation about the sun has moved away from the earth and they discovers through Baljeet's weather balloon that the Earth somehow HAD moved away from the sun. Phineas decides they should run more tests to confirm this hypothesis. Waluigi comes in and happily sighs that the sun never shrunk, everyone yells at Waluigi. At a drafty abandoned warehouse, Monty spies on the secret L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N./Bowser's Kingdom meeting. Rodney motions that they kidnap all the agents of O.W.C.A and lock them away in the warehouse. Doofenshmirtz and Bowser take credit for moving the Earth away from the sun. Rodney suggests the villains begin their plans in world domination. Monty nearly blows his cover when he gasps, but Dr. Diminutive believes the sound to be the building settling, but Kamek was suspicious. Monty leaves to warn Carl. Bowser orders his troops to find the O.W.C.A agents and everyone were off in the doomships. Candace and Stacy are at the Spider Pavilion of the Danville Insect Emporium. Candace does not want to go in there. To attempt to prove that spiders are harmless, Stacy sticks her finger into a spider cage and instantly gets bitten. She is soon carted off by an ambulance to the hospital. Candace feels sorry for Stacy that her arachnophobia got her best friend bitten, but relieved that she was saved. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella runs one more test with a tennis ball and Mario uses the Hammer Suit and throws a hammer, and comes up with the same results. This confirms that the Earth has moved away from the sun. Luigi tells them that summer may be over. At first, Buford is confident that there is next summer to look forward to, but Phineas tells him that if they don't do anything, there isn't going to be a next summer. Everyone else is caught in horror. Act III In a West Side Story-esque musical number (O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down), Bowser, his minions, and all the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. capture the agents of O.W.C.A.. Back in the backyard, Buford shows a simulation of what would happen if they grew magnets under the Earth's core. Baljeet shows another simulation of what would happen if they turned the Earth's core into a gyroscope, however, both end up with the same results of the Earth being destroyed. After that Mario and Luigi use the Leaf and Suit and fly off to stop Bowser. In the caverns, Lawrence and Linda's spelunking tour is not going well as Saul is shown to be more and more inept as he almost gets trapped in a small hole. In the abandoned warehouse, all the agents are locked up in cages. However, Doofenshmirtz and Bowser points out that Perry is still out there. Rodney decides it is high time to hold the world ransom. Mario and Luigi arrive at the roof of the warehouse. Mario uses the Metal Cap to crash land in, while Luigi falls on his head. Bowser charges at Mario but he uses the Double Cherries to clone himself 7 times. Bowser was now confused. In her bedroom, Candace is attempting to overcome her fear of spiders, but to no avail. She assures herself that summer is not over yet, but when she looks outside, all the trees have lost their leaves and the sky has dark clouds at this point. She puts on her Christmas attire, heads into the backyard and immediately accuses her brothers of doing something to summer. Bowser finds the real Mario and makes him use the Mini Mushroom. As Mario shrinks, Bowser leaves. The now Mini Mario, Luigi and the others go after him. The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hold a press conference outside City Hall making a list of demands to be met in order to bring the Earth back into position. Rodney criticizes the way Doofenshmirtz gives the demands and decides to take over. He reveals that he made an inizer ten times the size and strength of Bowser and Doofenshmirtz's inator that will doom the Earth into a new ice age. Doofenshmirtz begins to feel that this is getting out of control. Bowser says "You think?" Act IV Phineas explains to Candace that he is not responsible for moving the Earth and that he is trying to save it. He tells her that he and the gang built a rocket to put on top of Mount Danville. Candace tells him that only one rocket won't put the Earth back into orbit. Phineas tells her he recruited the assistance of other kids around the world, including Floria and Abdul on Mount Kilimanjaro, Ganesh and Kabul on Mount Everest, Vsevolod and Vanko on Mount Elbrus, and Lupert and Eporwold on Mount Haggenhuge. He goes on further to tell her all the rockets have to be synchronized through a control panel and asks Candace to man the control panel. Candace then asks why Irving couldn't do it instead, and Phineas replies that his song is currently trending online. Monty returns to the O.W.C.A. headquarters to warn Carl that the villains have captured all the agents. Monty suggests a rescue operation. Carl is hesitant, but Monty insists that with Agent P and the element of surprise, there is no way they can fail. So they head off to rescue the agents. Candace informs the gang that the Mount Kilimanjaro rocket is in place. She closes her capsule but still fears the possibility of spiders in the room. Isabella checks communication with the others. Everyone is online except for Mount Haggenhuge. Eporwold the goat headbutts the rocket to function and all rockets are in place. Candace fires up the rockets and the Earth briefly moves back into its orbit. Mini Mario and Bowser feel it getting warmer again. Peach throws him over the Mega Mushroom and Mario grew huge. He easily defeats Bowser. He surrenders, but it was a trick as Bowser shrinks Mario back to his normal size. Mario uses the Rock Mushroom and Rosalina right behind him uses the Ice Flower and they continue the fight. After getting some of Candace's grilled cheese flavored ice cream cones (to the annoyance of Doofenshmirtz), Rodney checks in with the world leaders to see if all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands were met. However, President Obama informs him that all demands were met except for the pretzels due to Vice President Biden leaving the tub on the roof of the car. With that, Rodney fires up the inizer and the Earth moves further away from the sun into a new ice age. The Mario heroes and Bowser now notice how cold it is. Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Waluigi and Peach hop into a doomship and Mario uses the Boo Mushroom to turn himself invisible to get away from Bowser. He goes back to another doomship and it takes off. Candace informs Phineas that the Earth is moving in the wrong direction and pushes the levers into the red. Phineas yells at her not to do that since that would risk splitting the Earth in half. Suddenly, the power goes out in Candace's capsule. Phineas tells her there is a spare electromagnetic coupling fuse, but it is in Ferb's box in the attic. Candace gives a very loud scream because the attic is where all the spiders are. The villains hear this scream and Dr. Diminutive once again guesses it is the building settling but Kamek thought different. Act V By this point, the entire world is now in perpetual winter. Rodney celebrates the fact that they are closer to world domination, but now, Doofenshmirtz and Bowser want out because taking over the world is not what he had in mind. He decides to go out for some fresh air. Monogram, now homeless, is in an alleyway talking to a rat and making him a little fedora out of a newspaper. Doofenshmirtz and Bowser find Monogram and blame him for the weather. He points out that if Monogram were not in an alleyway sulking and had stopped L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. there would not be a perpetual winter. He gives Monogram two cents out of pity. Mario jumps on the doomship and the effects of the Boo Mushroom ware off. Luigi informs Mario that they have to save the earth. Mario uses the Cape Feather to lead the way. Monty, Carl and Agent P sneak into the warehouse, but they encounter four goons and one guy that Monty describe as a cave troll. Monty gets chased by the goons while Perry gets chased by the cave troll. Carl saves Monty by trapping the goons and Perry puts some tranquilizer darts into the cave troll's butt, and falls to sleep. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace starts to go up to the attic, but then goes back down nervously. She calls Stacy for some support, but Stacy is still in the hospital all swollen from the spider bite, so Candace decides she is on her own. Meanwhile, the rat that Monogram recruited frees all the captured agents. Doofenshmirtz and Bowser return to the warehouse and attempts to take the controls away from Rodney, but Rodney gets the upper hand. Mario flies in as well as the doomship crashes into the wall. He was here to stop Rodney, for he now knows what he's doing. Mario uses the Fire Flower and has a duel against Rodney. He lost horribly when his Mario Finale has deflected back at him. The platform that the inizer rests on begins to raise as Rodney explains he will move the Earth even further from the sun. Back in the attic, a still frightened Candace keeps trying to climb up. Phineas appears in the attic as a hologram to see what is taking her so long. Candace explains she still has not overcome her arachnophobia. Phineas gives her a pep talk by reminding her of her past endeavors. Candace goes into the attic more confident and forgetful of what she was afraid of, until Phineas unintentionally reminds her, making her a scared again. Monty, Carl, Luigi, Mario's friends and Perry witness Doofenshmirtz, still Fire Mario and Rodney going up to the roof. Just as they are about to stop them, they are stopped by Dr. Diminutive. Monty attempts to punch him from behind, but fails before he is so short. Ex-major Monogram arrives with the escaped agents. A country-western style street-fight breaks out between O.W.C.A./Team Mario and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N./Bowser's Kingdom not too dissimilar from the brawl in the Knights of Danville Hall earlier (but with Rosalina), which Dr. Diminutive notices. The villains all decide to flee the scene. Candace decides to finally face her fear and go into the attic. Much to Phineas' surprise, there actually are a lot of spiders in the attic. Candace finds Ferb's box, but when she opens it, she sees a humongous spider under it. Phineas encourages her to reach for the fuse past the spider, which she does successfully. Phineas informs Isabella of Candace's success, but Isabella tells him that one of the main locking bolts came loose on the rocket and the rocket is now tipped over. Phineas then tells them to fix it before Candace locks in the fuse. On the roof of the warehouse, it briefly seems like Rodney is offering Doofenshmirtz a team-up, but instead Rodney distracts Doofenshmirtz and takes control of the inizer. Mario then uses his final power up he has, the Gold Flower against Rodney. The two battle once again. Everyone, especially Peach watch the battle go on. Candace is having some difficulty in locking in the fuse. Buford and Baljeet attempt to rope the rocket up but to no avail. Phineas attempts to contact Candace but the signal is blocked. Rodney disables both the reverse switch and the self-destruct button during his battle against Gold Mario. After hearing this, Doofenshmirtz and Bowser stick a mop under the inizer to attempt to lift it up while using Rodney as a leverage. As Phineas and the gang finally loosen the bolt on the rocket, Candace finally gets the fuse in and turns the rockets back on. However, the inizer is still keeping the Earth from moving in the right direction, so at this point, Phineas encourages Candace to put the thrusters in the red. Phineas says there is only a small chance of ripping apart the Earth's crust, but they should be okay if they turn them up slowly and steadily. Candace pushes the rockets into the red and the rockets burn at maximum capacity. Back on the rooftop, Carl notices Doofenshmirtz and Bowser attempting to destroy the inizer, so Monogram, Monty, Carl, Perry and Team Mario all help them out. The inizer turns off and tips over the rooftop, helping the rockets to move the Earth back into its orbit. This causes everyone on Earth to fall forward and Monogram nearly falls off the building, but Carl catches him. Phineas tells Candace to turn off the rockets, but the Earth is moving too fast for her to reach them. But somehow, the Earth finally stops moving and is back in its original position. Phineas tells Candace she did it, and Candace discovered that she somehow unplugged the control panel. She walks out happily to see all the snow melting and summer returning. Suddenly, the inizer hooks onto the control panel, much to Candace's lack of surprise. Monty incarcerates Rodney as he is defeated by Gold Mario. Monogram thanks Doofenshmirtz and Bowser for saving the world, but Doofenshmirtz proves that he's still evil by pulling his hand away from Monogram's handshake. Colonel Contraction arrives by helicopter to congratulate Monogram. However, he tells him that they went over-budget thanks to the loss of the security deposit on the rental hall and announces the closure of O.W.C.A.. Carl suggests that Monogram start his own agency and discovers that the name "O.W.C.A." just became available as did their old building. Monogram decides to call his "new" organization the Organization Without a Cool Acronym and move into the building. Due to budget cuts, he fires Colonel Contraction. Carl returns Monogram's mustache, but Monogram grows a new one instantly. Bowser, Kamek and the troops were arrested and their doomships were taken back to the Mario World. Linda and Lawrence lead the still very frightened Saul out of the caverns. Saul dramatically kisses the ground after he's out and Linda and Lawrence leave him there. Peach thanks everyone for saving her and summer. Mario decides to go home and continue with the celebration. Everyone agrees. At the portal, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Luma, Yoshi, Toad, Wario and Waluigi go in returning to their world. Mario walks to the portal but takes one last look at Danville and smiles. He enters the portal shortly afterward. Phineas and the gang return to the backyard and congratulate Candace on saving the world. With summer back, at Buford's suggestion, they resume the global virtual concert, this time joined by their friends who helped them with the rockets. Then suddenly the Earth explodes. It turns out to be another one of Buford's simulations, everyone yells at Buford but he insists there is a bug in the program. Transcript To see the transcript to this special, click here: Phineas and Mario: Save Summer/Transcript Songs *Summer All Over the World *Battle Hymn of the Republic *Irving's Camp Song *Doof 'N' Puss (instrumental) *Slushy the Clown (instrumental) *O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down End Credits Irving keeps singing his camp song. At the end, Buford's presentation showing the world blowing up appears again, and after the words "Buford Van Stomm" appear on screen, his friends say "Buford!".